


He's Gorgeous

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Human AU, M/M, college party, logan deceit and remy are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Virgil meets Roman at a college party his asshole friends dragged him to. And sure, they're really good friends now, but what if Virgil wants more?Each chapter name is the title of the song it was based off of





	1. Absolutely Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets Roman, and damn is he hot.

Virgil can see him from across the room, the stranger only disappearing for brief moments as other party-goers walk through his line of sight. He’s absolutely gorgeous; light brown hair perfectly styled into a side-sweep, wearing a red jacket, white shirt, and black skinnies – a combination that would look gaudy on most people, but he pulls it off. The stranger smiles and claps his hand on his conversational partner’s shoulder, laughing loudly. Virgil can’t take his eyes off him, and when he turns Virgil’s way he blushes. Oh god, he’s noticed him. Virgil looks like such a creep. He thinks the stranger is going to glare at him or come over and tell him off for being a stalker, but instead he just smiles at Virgil, and Virgil’s insides turn to jelly.

The stranger turns back to his friend, and Virgil goes back to openly staring at him. He’s imagining the stranger laughing at one of his jokes, smiling at him, throwing an arm over his shoulder like he’s doing right now to his friend. Virgil’s eyes are drawn to the stranger’s lips when he pouts, and Virgil can’t help imagining what it’d be like to kiss them. He turns red and ducks his head, hiding his face in purple fringe and missing how the stranger’s looking at him again. Virgil looks at his hands in his lap; gnarled nails and cuticles from anxious biting and picking. His torn black jeans scream _emo_ , and he pulls his hoodie closed over his Fall Out Boy tee. The stranger would never like someone like him. They were total opposites – too polarized to work.

Suddenly, someone’s tapping him on the shoulder and he jolts, looking up. His eyes widen when he sees none other than the handsome stranger standing beside the couch (of which Virgil is sitting on the arm). The stranger flashes a megawatt smile when Virgil looks up, and he puffs his chest out a little, one arm held up in a grand gesture toward himself. “Hello! I’m Roman Prince, rescuer of damsels and slayer of dragons!”

A voice pipes up from behind him, full of amusement. “By that he means he’s a theater major.” The friend Roman had been talking to moves from behind him and grins, holding a hand out to Virgil. “Hey there! I’m Patton Sanders, nursing major.” Virgil blinks and hesitantly takes the hand with a small shake before letting go, his fingers curling into his palms as he sets his hands back in his lap.

“Uh. My friends call me Anxiety.”

Both men raise an eyebrow and share a look. Roman speaks up. “Er.. Okay… but do you _want_ to be called that?” Virgil shrugs; Remy and Declyn have called him that since high school – it was what he was used to. Patton gives him a small (sad?) smile. “Well, what’s your name, kiddo? We can decide what to call you.”

Virgil looks between the two, uncertainty gnawing at his gut. “…Virgil. Stein.” He picks at the cuff of his hoodie sleeve, waiting for the laughs, the jokes, the scorn.

“Virgil… Like the Roman poet!” Roman bounces excitedly on the balls of his feet, and Virgil looks up at him confused. “Uh… Sure.” Roman gives a satisfied nod, and someone calls Patton’s name from across the room. Patton looks over, smiles brightly, and excuses himself. Once the nursing major is gone, Roman sits on the couch next to Virgil (he has to look up to him now, since Virgil is sitting up higher) and the two talk about everything and nothing. Virgil is sure he’s absolutely smitten, and it’s driving him insane. He thinks this is the happiest he’s been in a while, which is nice.

After a lull in conversation that’s been comfortably stretched, Roman leans over and whispers in Virgil’s ear, “It’s rather loud in here. Do you want to continue this somewhere else?”

It’s not a sexual tone, not in the least, but Virgil still blushes and nods, standing up. Roman follows suit and the two head to his car. Roman smiles at Virgil as he drives, and Virgil can’t help but think maybe Roman likes him too


	2. Talk About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just really likes Virgil, okay?

Roman sighs happily as he walks down the sidewalk, a smile on his face. He doesn’t even notice as he nearly runs into a jogger, who swerves out of the way and sends Roman a glare. He walks into a small coffee shop, looking around before heading to the counter. He glances at the display case for the shop’s baked goods, gasping when he sees a donut decorated with purple frosting and black spiderwebs. October was just around the corner, so it wasn’t surprising that Halloween was bleeding into the shops. That’s not what Roman was thinking, though; he was thinking how Virgil would love it, how it fit him so perfectly. He smiled brightly at the barista. “Hello there! I’ll take an extra hot, nonfat soy, one pump mochaccino, no cream, added chocolate drizzle in the cup, and that donut for my friend.” He points to the donut, and the barista gets it out of the case. “His name’s Virgil. He _loves_ Halloween, and he’s _amazing_ ; so funny and shy and sweet. He tries to come off as a _total_ edgelord, all dark and aloof, but he’s a complete sweetheart! He’s the best-“

“Look, that’s great and all, but can you take your stuff and leave?” Roman started slightly, smiling sheepishly and paying for his items before leaving the shop. He was supposed to be meeting Virgil to go see Moana (Virgil had confessed he was a huge Disney fan), so it wouldn’t be long before he saw his friend. He hoped the other liked the donut.

* * *

 

Roman walked alongside Patton, chatting animatedly with a large grin on his face, thumbs hooked in the pockets of his jacket. “Do you think it’s fate? Destiny?” He finished, looking up at the sky as if the answer lay beyond the clouds. Patton laughs in good nature, teasing. “I think it’s destiny that we’re coming up on my street before you’ve run out of steam.” Roman looks at the street sign. Oh, so they have. He didn’t think he’d been talking that long.

“Merlin’s beard, I’m sorry Pat. I didn’t mean to talk your ear off.” Patton laughs again and flaps his hand dismissively. “Yes, you did. But it’s okay! You’re in love.” Rather than shoot a witty quip back, Roman just sighs wistfully. He probably was, really. As emotional as he was, he wasn’t always the most adept at understanding why he felt how he did. That was more Patton’s area of expertise.

“You’re sure it’s alright?” He stands on the street corner with Patton, glad his friend didn’t seem to be in a rush to get home. Patton hums, rocking back and forth on his feet a bit. “Which; your being in love, or your talking non-stop for two and a half miles?” When Patton put it like that, Roman feels sheepish. “Ah… both?” Patton nods, “Yeah, it’s okay. Really. You’ll owe me big time when the two of you get together though.” He grins and winks, laughing when Roman turns red, turning and heading down his street. Roman keeps walking, and the first thing he does when he gets home is pull out his phone to text Virgil.

* * *

 

Roman walks through the old underground of his city, looking around with awe and rapt attention. He’d come down here with Virgil last week, and he hadn’t been too into the idea back then, but seeing how excited Virgil became, totally and completely enthralled in the history he was explaining to Roman as they walked, Roman couldn’t help but let some of those feelings rub off on him. History and Old Creepy Things™ had never been Roman’s scene, but Virgil’s passion and interest had him seeing the underground in a new light. He’d decided to come back alone, to see this place through Virgil’s eyes. As he glanced around, looking at the remains of the old city, he heard Virgil’s voice in his head, telling him the history of the places he passed, sharing the myths and legends, telling him which ones he believed and why.

He finds himself appreciating the old, slightly dilapidated architecture and falling even more in love with Virgil along the way. If that made him crazy, well, he was never normal to begin with.


	3. Would You Be So Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finally decides to say something.

Virgil had decided after three months, enough was enough. He was going to confess his feelings to Roman. Of course, it didn’t help his nerves any that Patton kept nudging him and grinning as he wiggled his eyebrows. It made him feel like something bad was going to happen, if he were honest. But if that were true, Patton wouldn’t be encouraging it, right? Virgil was going to do this. He’d made his decision.

Two weeks ago.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t seeing Roman and _couldn’t_ confess; they saw each other nearly every day, either crossing paths at school or hanging out outside of classes. Half the time Patton was with them too, and Virgil didn’t mind that at all, it just meant he had to be careful when and how he did this. So, he’d been planning for two weeks. He’d even taken a page out of his brother’s book and sat himself down, writing out a detailed plan and a few backup plans.

Now he was at the park with Roman, walking around in calm silence. This was something he appreciated about Roman – even though he was a very vocal and physical person by nature, he found value in silence. Pauses and lulls in conversation weren’t dead or wasted space. You didn’t feel forced to fill the silence. Their hands bumped as they walked, pulling Virgil out of his thoughts and making him turn red. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, missing how Roman’s calm smile falters just slightly.

He should just do it. Just say it, like ripping off a band-aid. _Roman, I like you. A lot. I can’t keep it to myself anymore, and I totally understand if you don’t feel the same. It’s okay_. Virgil’s chest tightens painfully. He glances at Roman out of the corner of his eye, drawn to the smile that’s back on his face in full force, at the calm yet alive look in his eyes. He must be daydreaming again. Of course, Roman called it World Building. Rewriting the Stars. He was always cheesy like that. Virgil thought half the time it was to see his reaction.

Virgil was afraid Roman didn’t feel the same way about him. That he was just a good friend. Virgil was finding it a little hard to breathe. Roman glances over at him and frowns. Shit, he probably made that little keening sound he does when he’s panicking. Was he panicking? If he wasn’t, he is now. Roman takes him by the elbow - making butterflies erupt in his stomach - and guides him to the nearest bench. Virgil sits heavily, taking a shuddering breath. His head feels dizzy, and Roman crouches in front of him.

“Hey Virge, look at me. Come on Hot Topic.” Roman grins when Virgil looks at him. “Perfect. Let’s try that breathing exercise, yeah? In for four… Good. Hold for seven…. You’re doing great. Let it out for eight…. Now let’s try that a couple more times.” When Virgil finally calms down, he notices that Roman is holding his hand. When did that happen? He makes eye contact with Roman, who shoots him a reassuring smile. “Let’s get some ice cream.”

“It’s November.”

“Perfect!”

* * *

 

So, Virgil hadn’t confessed. Again. But he’d do it! This week.

He shakes his head. No, today. It was finals week, and it just so happened that both he and Roman had a couple hours between their finals today that they’d be spending together in the cafeteria. He was going to do it then. He spends his entire class time trying to keep calm and stop the shaking in his hands. Once he’s turned in his final and left the room, he heads for the cafeteria, taking slow deep breaths. This would work out. It’d be fine. Roman is waiting there at their usual table when Virgil walks in, and he can’t help but smile as the theater major jumps up and runs to him. Virgil blushes when he’s enveloped in a hug, returning the gesture hesitantly. Roman pulls back, holding Virgil at arm’s length. His smile is so blinding that Virgil has to blink a few times to remind himself to stay focused.

“My dark prince returns! How was your final?” Virgil shrugs, picking at his cuticles. “It was okay. Pretty easy, actually; it’s only history.” Roman smiles warmly, a look Virgil can’t decipher in his eyes. “Ah, but you see, history is hard! You’re just too smart.” Virgil shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know, maybe.” Roman walks with Virgil to their table and they both sit across from each other. As soon as they do, Roman’s launching into a story about something that happened during his monologue class. He’s waving his hands around, speaking loudly, but Virgil has no idea what he’s saying. He’s not listening to the words – he’s too busy watching the way Roman’s mouth forms around his words, the spark in his eyes, the energy in his form. He speaks without realizing, and Roman goes quiet. Virgil blinks, his brain catching up to his mouth.

_“Please fall in love with me.”_

Roman’s eyes are wide and he’s frozen mid-gesture, and Virgil’s face turns red, his mouth running a mile a minute.

“I – I mean – I just – I like you, a lot, and I’m going crazy so please fall in love with me – God that sounds so selfish I’m so sorry I’m just – if you don’t like me I under-“

Lips pressing insistently shut him up, and Virgil’s mind has to reboot before he closes his eyes and kisses back. After a long, slow moment, the two pull apart and Virgil’s face is still red as Roman smiles at him. “As you wish, my dark prince.” Roman gets up and moves to Virgil’s side, pulling him to his feet and holding him close to his chest. Virgil hugs back tightly, pressing his ear to Roman’s chest, and huffs.

“What is it, my love?”

“It’s not fair.”

Roman gives a confused hum.

“Your heart’s not even racing.”

Roman laughs loudly, drawing the attention of half the cafeteria.


End file.
